Purgatory’s Angel
by Ellmarr
Summary: I can't figure out how Bobby react. Here is the situation in side.


Purgatory's Angel

I don't own any of Law and Order CI, Sentinel, Closer or any other show I decide to add in. I do own Erin Marks and her relations.

--

I can't figure out how Bobby react. Here is the situation. During Purgatory is about ready to kill himself in a hotel room when a first time hooker (Erin Marks) walks into the wrong room his. She sees what he's about ready to do and just stays and sits with him at first. He at first yells at her to leave but she doesn't because she knows what he'll do if she does. He tries to physically throw her out when she than lets him know he's not the only one to hit rock bottom. Of course he'll will have gotten drunk before she had shown up. He will look into her eyes and realize she right and her gentle understanding eyes cause him to take her into his arms and tell her everything. He will finally truly cry for his mother. She holds him and doesn't judge him. He cries himself to sleep in her arms and when he wakes up in her arms and they start kissing they end up having sex. He fall asleep again. She gets up and leave him a note that inspires him to not give up hope. She also takes the bullets from his gun. The next night is when Bobby meets up with Mike Stoat at the bar during Purgatory. Everything will go on as normal except Framed will not have happened. The Girl who saved him will have tried to contact him but he will still be on Suspension. She will have gotten pregnant with his child and she has to leave New York or she'll end up on the streets. She leaves NYC for Cascade where she has an old family friend who is like a brother to her (Blair Sandburg from the show Sentinel) She stays with Blair and Lt Detective James/Jim Ellison. She will stay with them for a while until after the babies are born. She will than move to L.A. with another friend. All the while she is writing letters to Bobby about what is going on but she isn't mailing them she is just keeping them.

It will be a 4 years after Purgatory when Bobby and Alex are asked to come to L.A. (The Closer) by Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson in case that has a girl with a scrap book of Bobby's work. The girl would have been an exfriend of Erin the woman Bobby slept with those years ago. Bobby has kept the letter she left the night they made love. He will be in on the interview with that Brenda does on Erin. Erin will say an exact line from the note she left for him and he'll pretend it didn't effect him. When the interview is over Bobby will tell Alex who he thinks Erin is the woman that saved his life and he has to talk to her. Bobby will meet up with Erin outside of Police station where she is waiting on a bus to take her home. He will show her the note she left. She will inform him that she has something for him. So he will take her to her small apartment. Blair's mom will be taking care of Erin's kids. Erin will have Blair's mom take them for the night while she speaks with Bobby.

Erin will first get Bobby to promise to read what she is about to give him completely before he asks her anything. How do you think Bobby will react to what is revealed in the several note books he reads? What is revealed is that he is a father of twins. There will be pictures of the children from when they were in the womb to recent age of 3. The letters will also tell of the things that happened in the children's lives. Such as Erin taking them to a special clinical research on DNA and find that his children are perfectly healthy and are free of the same genes that cause his mother's illness. It will talk about her keeping track of his career all while trying to make it on barely anything and running from someone. That is until she moves in with Blair and Jim while she is pregnant and them both being there when the kids were born. She makes Blair, Jim and Captain Banks the children's godfathers. While Erin had been down at the Police station earlier before she met Bobby Blair's mom called her son and informed him of what was going on.

Erin's relationship with Blair is a brother sister thing. While with Jim it is slightly different. Jim has deeper feelings for her while she's not sure of her feelings. While she is writing the letters she tries not to make Bobby out to be more than he is but she fell in love with him that night but she doesn't know if he would feel the same way about her. She will really like Jim but will 

feel like she would betray Bobby if she were to be with him. This will come to a head when one night after the kids are asleep and Blair is out. Jim and Erin will kiss and almost make love but she will stop it. Because she has to get her feelings for Bobby sorted out. Jim is upset at first because she wont talk about the guy who knocked her up or why she still has feelings for the guy. They will later come to an understanding but she will still move to LA with her friend. Blair will be pissed at Jim for chasing her off and thinking that he broke is sister's heart but Jim just tells him she has his heart.

Erin will write down what happened with Jim but reveal that the real reason she left was because she saw someone from her past that scared the hell out of her and fear from her friends lives.

During that night while Bobby is reading the letters Erin is still writing to him in a new letter. I am thinking he comes to love her from the letters. He will look up from the letters he is reading and sees that she fell asleep across from him and studies her for awhile. Seeing that she needs to go to sleep in a real bed gets up and picks her up in his arms but she slightly awakes in his arms and thinks it's another one of her dreams about him so she kisses him. At first he doesn't kiss back but the feelings he had from her that night come flooding back and he kisses her back. As kiss progresses it became deeper and more longing. But Blair's mom shows up with the kids so that have to stop. Bobby leaves with the letters because he wasn't finished reading them. Blair's mom will figure out that Bobby is the father because she and Erin had talked about why she was writing and to whom. Though Erin will have never said Bobby's name she will have said that she was writing to the father of her children. A few hours after Bobby had left with the cops show up to pick her up. Erin will be questioned again but this time she is questioned directly asked if she killed her ex-friend and now killed the producer that her ex-friend was sleeping with. Blair's mom sees this and immately takes the kids and calls her son who happens to be in Captain Bank's office with Jim and Banks who are finishing up their current case. She tells them that she thinks Erin needs help and Jim doesn't hesitate to state they are on their way. Both Banks and Blair agree and go with him. Yes Bobby and Jim will meet. Yes I know there will be serious tension between the two. It will be like to Male Cats fighting over the same female. Except one thing the female will not like it to well and when Jim starts to get overprotective of her she will put him in his place with a few slaps upside the head. While with Bobby she will verbal put him in his place.

Yes I know there are spelling errors I just need input on the idea and suggests just no flames.


End file.
